


Stuck

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Food Kink, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Stuck

_Thump._

Severus looked up at the ceiling, though he continued stirring the potion he was brewing without hesitation. 

Harry was in the kitchen—in theory to bake a pie—but he often got distracted. 

_Thump, thump._

Severus cast a stasis charm over the cauldron and headed up the stairs.

Opening the door, he groaned.

Harry looked up, a blush spreading across his cheeks. 

"I'm a bit, er, stuck."

Both of his hands were deep in the jar of grease and Severus could see his erection tenting his trousers.

"Pervert."

"Are you going to help me?" Harry asked.

Severus smirked. "Eventually."


End file.
